Problems With SelfControl
by xovickixo
Summary: JONAS. Sometimes binge eating is the only way to soothe a broken heart. Kevin/Macy. 'Double Date' tag.


**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own anything within...props to Disney and such.**

_A/N: This takes place directly as 'Double Date' ends. Eventually I'm going to get around to writing tags for all the eps and put a Kevin/Macy spin on them...it's how I roll _;)  
_I've also come to really hate having to pick out 'genres' for my fic. I FAIL at it!_

.

"Did we miss something?" Kevin questioned.

Trevor looked between the two guys staring at him, a feeling of discomfort spreading through him as they continued to just _stare_. "W-what?"

"Joe and Stella just kissed!"

"Um, yeah. I guess they clearly did."

"But why?! What...what happened?! Why would Joe do that?!" Kevin watched as Trevor sent him and his brother another odd look before hurrying off to class and not bothering to answer the last questions.

Nick placed his book bag over his shoulder and couldn't help but notice the emphasis Kevin had put on 'Joe'. "So, that--"

Kevin backed away from Nick suddenly, his back bumping into his locker. "Ew, keep the cookie bag away from me. I can _smell _them!"

Nick huffed and swung his bag over to his other shoulder. "Well it's not my fault you have no self control."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Kevin, do you have _any _idea exactly how many cookies you scarfed down last night? You're lucky we don't still have that personal trainer working for us. Ronon would have had your head for all the carbs you downed so quickly!"

Kevin placed his cheek against the cold metal of his locker and let out a deep sigh. "It's not like I _wanted_ to scarf all -- ok, I totally did. But I wasn't going to eat them all at once! Cookies that good need to be squirreled away to be enjoyed later! Like a squirrel does!" Kevin made a half-hearted chittering noise as he contorted his hand into a claw. "But then...then I got that twitter update from Macy... And one cookie turned into two and two cookies turned into three and three cookies turned into four and four cookies turned into five and five cookies turned--"

"Okay, wow, I _get it_, stop counting." Nick watched as Kevin heaved out another sigh and sagged further against his locker. "You follow Macy on Twitter?"

"Well, yeah. Her JONAS site feed is really helpful! Last month she reminded me about Joe's birthday."

"And by 'reminded you' you mean you and thousands of our crazy stalker-esque fans. Nick of JONAS is getting his hair trimmed at the corner of Fourth and Birch at 4:55 today," Nick mocked. "Joe of JONAS is wearing two mismatched socks. Kevin of JONAS just--"

Kevin looked up briefly from his moping and frowned. "You really suck at this cheering people up thing, Nick. You should stick to baking cookies."

Sighing, Nick aloud it. Kevin wasn't wrong. Nick decided to give it another go. "So what lame," Nick studiously ignored the small glare that earned him, "JONAS update did Macy post that made you decide to binge on cookies? Y'know, those polls--"

Kevin looked morosely down at his cellphone. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally just holding his hand out.

Nick took the phone from Kevin and frowned at his older brother. Kevin looked _really_ depressed. Way worse than the 'I'm going to fail my test' mopey from yesterday. It was nearly on par with that month that Mr. Mittens had died when they were kids. "Kevin?" Nick flicked Kevin's phone open and wasn't too surprised to find the offending text message still open. Nick read the short text once and then a second time before looking down the hall where his brother had disappeared several long minutes ago. "Joe went on a date with Macy last night?"

Kevin just nodded and continued staring down at his shoes.

"But... Him and Stella? They just--"

"I know. Macy's going to be crushed. What kind of guy does that to a girl? Y'know, besides Joe. How is Macy? Have you seen her yet today? I'm depressed enough already...I don't think I can deal with a heartbroken Macy on top of my own heartbreak."

"Wait... _You _like Macy? You _like_ Macy?"

"Yeah. I've...I've been working up the courage to ask her out and then Joe sweeps all in and steals her up from under me."

"Joe hasn't got Macy, Kev. He clearly has Stella and we so missed something! You can just ask Macy out next week or something."

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"The JONAS Book of Law, Nick! Jeeze. You know we aren't aloud to date someone that another one of us has dated."

"What? That's not how that one law works."

"Yes it is."

"No, we only aren't aloud to pursue someone if another one of us is crushing on her. If one of us has dated someone and then moved on, another one of us is allowed to ask that someone out themselves."

"Really?" Kevin asked hesitantly. He was already starting to perk up.

"Yeah. Joe has _clearly _moved on to Stella," Nick said, clicking through Macy's twitter updates and cringing at Joe's behavior. "So no one is going to care if you want to date Macy too."

"But, how can we be sure that Joe and Macy are finished?"

"Well, did you even bother to continue reading Macy's texts?"

"No, I couldn't handle it. I read the first and got depressed and ate a lot of cookies and then got super hyper and started to work out and then heard my cellphone chirping than Macy was posting more and then got inspired to write that song about my heartbreak and then played some foosball and then realized it was getting cold enough for winter wear and then..."

"Yeah, I was there during part of it, remember?" Nick hit the next button to read that Van Dyke had called his mom for a ride home.

Kevin suddenly realized Nick was still in possession of his cellphone. "Hey, Mr. Nosey! Those aren't your text messages! Those are mine and they are private!"

"Kevin there's just a bazillion minutely updates from Macy about the 'date'. I mean there was that one from someone named George who--"

"Hey!" Kevin reached over and snapped his cellphone back. "Private!" The cellphone was quickly buried into the depths of Kevin's pocket. "Wait, so... You don't think Macy actually went on a date date with Joe?"

"No. It didn't sound like it from her updates. She just kind of ate dinner with them. There was no, well there wasn't much swooning or anything."

"So the love of my life isn't in love with someone else?" Kevin asked quite earnestly.

Nick quirked an eyebrow and repeated, "The love of your life?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Who knows?"

"Well, you could know, tiger. If you really like Macy that much then you should just ask her out."

"You think that would work?"

"That tends to be how we start these sort of things." Nick glanced up as the bell signaling their next class rang.

"So you think I should ask her out? But what if--"

"Kevin, just ask her out," Nick gave Kevin a firm pat on his shoulder. "What's the worse that could happen?"

"She could say 'no'. And that...it would take a lot more than a few dozen of your delicious, sickening cookies to ease that pain."

"Kevin, just do it," Nick said as he walked towards his class.

"Wait, I thought we turned down that sponsorship deal?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kevin whistled nervously as he slowly moseyed over to the table that Macy was occupying by herself. He'd strolled past it twice before finally working up the courage to walk over and grab a seat.

Hard brown eyes shot up at the sudden intrusion but softened quite suddenly as they landed on Kevin. Pulling the fork from her mouth and swallowing, Macy added a smile on top of her welcoming gaze. "Hey Kevin. No lunch today?"

"No, I wasn't really hungry this morning." Come to think of it, Kevin still wasn't all too hungry. But, where the morning his stomach had rumbled with an odd sort of combination of cookie binging aftermath, anger at Joe and broken heart depression, his stomach now seemed to be knotted up in excitement and nerves.

"Want some meat?" Macy offered. The styrofoam carton was pushed to rest on the table between them. "I'm not sure what it is exactly. There's probably a mix of everything. I mean, last night after--"

The piece of meat Kevin had been raising to his mouth was suddenly dropped like a hot potato. "This is from El Meat? From last night and..." And her _date_. Her date with _Joe_.

"Yeah, after the whole debacle with Stella and Joe, everyone just kinda hopped ship. I wasn't about to let all that tasty meat go to waste so I doggy bagged it all."

Kevin kept reminding himself about what Nick had said and the twitter updates that -- despite a few 'love' and 'heart' mentions -- didn't seem all that romantic. It was just a group dinner, Kevin mentally chanted. Stella and Van Dyke had been on a date but then Joe had showed up to crash it with Macy in tow. The chant seemed to help and Kevin finally reached out to snag another piece of meat and then another. "This is pretty good," Kevin hummed through his mouthful of meat. "Kinda tastes like chicken."

"It probably totally isn't though."

Kevin, pumped up on the sudden protein rush to his body, glanced to his right to study Macy's face carefully. "I bet this would be a lot better fresh. Maybe this weekend you and I--"

"Ooh, I'd love to go to El Meat again!" Macy leaned in and dropped her voice, "My Uncle Ford says they sell hippo! Not that I'd _want_ to try it but it's the thought that counts."

Kevin was so very tempted to just leave it at that. It was a dinner together and while not a confirmed date it was better than nothing. But, after the sugar binge last night and the sudden protein intake right at the moment, Kevin was feeling bold. White teeth sank into his bottom lip before he drew in a large breath. "You wouldn't mind our first date being at a restaurant you've just eaten at days earlier?"

Macy swallowed her mouthful quickly as her eyes darted over to Kevin. "A _date_ date?"

"Y-yeah. I'd like that. I-if you'd like that?"

"Yes!" Macy burst out before she could catch herself. "I mean, yeah, y'know, if you'd..." Macy glanced away from Kevin and nervously popped a few pieces of meat into her mouth. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"That's amazing, M--"

"Just to clarify," Macy quickly cut Kevin off, "because, well, just because... I mean this is me and... This isn't like a pity, cleanup kinda date, right? I may have unintentionally aired some of Joe's not so fresh laundry last night with all my postings about what went down. So, this isn't you trying to clean up Joe's mess? Or maybe your dad or Nick pushing you into trying to pave over some of Joe's not so stellar Stella shenanigans from last night?"

"If I say straight out that me asking you out just now had nothing to do with Joe, I'd be lying," Kevin paused to try to sort his words out and immediately regretted it as he noticed Macy's small nod and the way her eyes dimmed. "I was jealous. I was jealous of Joe. You just...you don't really date. I mean, except for that one time with that – but I got to spy on that date and it didn't look like it was going all too great – not that I was happy it wasn't – ok, I kinda was... So, I've never really had a reason to be jealous or worry about you running off with someone who wasn't me before I was able to ask you out myself. I just...I needed to be _sure _before I asked you out. And then last night I read your tweet about going on a date with Joe and, well, I was pretty sure I'd finally lost my chance. Apparently I've totally be misinterpreting a few of our JONAS laws. But anyways, this morning when we found out Joe and Stella are dating and Nick explained that Joe and you weren't dating I finally realized that if I kept wasting time trying to work up the nerve to ask you out someone was eventually going to ask you out again and I couldn't take the chance of them sticking."

"You -- that was..."

"Yeah," Kevin said, scratching his nose nervously. "I didn't really get to plan that part out. Sorry."

"No. It was... It was good. Thank you. I'm glad it's a date and that you decided to ask me."

"I'm glad too. I'm glad you said 'yes' and that Joe hadn't swept you off your feet. You can blog about it if you want," Kevin suddenly tacked on.

Macy smiled and nibbled at her thumb. "I think I'd kind of like to quietly savor our date instead."

"Ok, that works."

Macy had all but forgotten about her lunch at this point. "So, do you think I could choose where we go for our second date?"

The curls on top of Kevin's head were shaken awry as Kevin nodded his head eagerly. "Sure, you can have the even dates and I can I have the odd ones. Wait..."

Macy giggled at the look on Kevin's face. "Sounds good to me."

"Hey, do _you _know what happened between Joe and Stella? Because they were totally kissing in the hall earlier!"

"Shut your blog! What?!"

:  
Fin  
:

_A/N: The **best **part of 'Double Date'? Stella called Joe "Tambourine Boy"! I honestly hurt myself I was laughing so hard...and I did this weird clapping thing that made the palms of my hands sting. I don't say it often but Disney? Thank you.  
Besides confirming that Joe's kinda a total jerk...I kinda loved the episode._


End file.
